


Voicemail

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921





	Voicemail

Sansa rubbed her hands together, it was so cold that she could see her breath. Snow began falling upon Winterfell, but somehow the sky was blue, instead of grey. She dug her hands into her pockets, and after a moment of hesitation, she too kout her phone, turning it on for the first time in a week. She dialed his phone, and it went straight to voicemail, of course it did, she thought. 

“Leave a message after the beep,” the recorded voice said.

“Hey,” she paused, and rubbed at her creased forehead, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “ I shouldn’t be leaving you a message, not even calling.” She let a sigh out, “But I am, real surprise.” 

She rubbed her foot in the snow, “ Winterfell is weird without you. Less moody, “ She chuckled at her own joke. She walked around the block, still holding the phone close to her ear, a minute went by without her saying anything, “ Is this how you felt when I left?” 

She heard dogs barking in the distance, “Arya misses you, so do Bran and Rickon. You must hate the weather over there, it’s going to take some time to get use to. ” 

She paused again, not knowing what to say, feeling a heavy weight on her chest, she felt pain shooting up her arms. 

“I got the job in Riverrun, I think I’m going to take it. I use to talk about to King’s Landing all the time, but I think it’s too big for me to handle. At least at the moment. Riverrun a good size, it isn’t city, but it’s not as small as Winterfell. “ 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!” Sansa heard Arya yelling from the porch, “ YOU’VE BEEN CIRCLING AROUND THE BLOCK FOR AN HOUR!”

Sansa made a face towards Arya,and swatted her hands at way. She could tell Arya was rolling her eyes at her.

Sansa realized that she had been circling around her house for the past hour, seeing as the sky was darkening. She held the her finger over the end button, but then held the phone up to her ear. “Everytime I think about you, I have to remind myself that if you wanted to talk to me, you would.”

She let a breath out, and clenched her hands, “Jon, I’m not going to keep leaving you messages. I’m angry. Furious. You can’t fucking decide to leave without telling anyone. Why aren’t you answering me?”

She ran her fingers through her hair, “ You left me.” She paused, and look towards the house, making sure Arya wasn’t out to see Sansa throwing a tanturm on the phone,” After all the things you said and everything we did. You made it seem so fucking easy to leave.” 

The robotic voice interrupted Sansa, “ This voicemail is full, goodbye.” 

Leaving Sansa to stare at her phone numbly.


End file.
